This Hell
by Harbucks
Summary: Why did I think that this Hell could be called a Home..." DIP ONSHOTS. OC Children
1. Dear God

I didn't bother putting in spelling errors because its a real pain in the ass to do that, so use your imagination folks.

This was an idea I had after listening to 'Heaven 911 by DJ Sammy too many times. Damn that cute girl!! *shakes my fist!*  
Anyway. Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dear God,

How are you? I am fine. My name is Pandora and I am 6. A few days ago you took my Mommy. Daddy said it was ok. But I miss Mommy. I cry before I go to bed because I miss Mommy tucking me in and singing me our song. Daddy said that Mommy is working with you know, as a beautiful angel. I have a question...How come you took Mommy away? I was in the house too and you didn't take me...Daddy said it was because that it would make Daddy really really sad, but taking Mommy makes him sad too.. I don't understand. Am I not aloud to be a beautiful angel? Daddy calls me beautiful everyday but I don't know. Can you talk to Daddy? He's a little sad...He called me Mommy's name the other day...I think its because I look like Mommy. I sometimes look in the mirror and pretend Mommy is looking back at me. Some of the kids in my school make fun of me and Devin, it almost makes me cry but Devi says I shouldn't let them see how weak I am...I'm not weak am I? Daddy calls me beautiful, Devi calls me weak, you call me precious...Who do I listen to? I'm confused. Mommy would know what to do...but you took Mommy away from me, thats stealing you know. I need Mommy back, so please could you send Mommy back? Daddy, Devi and Me need Mommy...I'm sure you have other angels to help you, so please...

Love-Love,

Pandy."

She signed her name in her messy scribble writing. Hopping up from her little desk, she ran over to an envelope, incased the letter inside and slapped a stamp on it before scuttling over to her father, tugging on his sleeve.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes Pandy?" he knelt down to her level and smiled, his red, firey eyes were unusualy soft and gentle.

"Could you send this to God please?" she chimed, handing him her letter,

He stiffened, "God? Why Pandy?"

"I want God to give Mommy back," she skipped back to her room but not before yelling, "And can we have pork chops?"

He looked at the letter, sighing and walking over to his own desk, opening a drawer and locking the letter inside, along with the rest of Pandora's letters to her mother.

Sighing, he slumped in his chair and looked over at a photograph on his desk. Tracing his thumb around the edge, he took in a shaky breath, trying his hardest not to cry.

"She misses you Pip..." he muttered to the photograph, "...I miss you too..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Pretty Music

_This came to mind after listening to the beautiful piano playing by Calikocat on Youtube. The song I imagined being played in the begining was 'Not while i'm around' from Sweeney Todd, played by Calikocat, the 'Lullaby' is 'Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby' and he also played the Winnie the Pooh song, Check him Out!. I kinda had a dream with this so...yeah. Enjoy._

_South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

The sound of piano notes filled the hallow mansion, curling around corners, spiralling up stairs and finally sneaking its way into the ears of a child. Fluttering her eyes open she sat up in her crisp white bed and yawned softly, listening to the soft yet powerful notes of the piano downstairs.

"Come on Teddy..Lets find the pretty sound" she turned to her warn out old brown bear, which was missing both eyes, gripping its leg, she hopped out of bed, her white night gown fluttered out and her yellow curls bouncing with every skipping step.

Peeking her eyes into the bedrooms of her older brothers, a black gothica room with a red bed was one of the sights, a snoring teenager was twirled in the sheets, completely dead asleep.

"No...thats not the pretty sound..." she scurred to the room across from it, gothica black but this time a blue bed, the twins Lucifer and Devin were never really that different. "...No thats not it either."

She walked to her parent's room, crisp white bed all made and untouched, "Hmmm..." she closed the door and scurried down the steps, the music notes getting louder with each step. "I think we're getting close Teddy!" she whispered loudly, reaching the last step she scurried into the last place she'd knew where to look.

"It's coming from Daddy's room." she whispered, "We have to be very quiet so we don't stop the pretty sound, shhhhh" she put her finger to her lips and quietly opened the white doors, peeking her tiny head in and holding up 'Teddy's so he could see.

A giant white ballroom, clean with sunlight peering in, bouncing off a jet black piano which was being played by a tall figure, with jet black hair and clothes to match.

His fingers glid over gently over each key, the song had a twinge of sweetness and sadness, she had never seen her Daddy play such beautiful music before, she stared wide eyed as the music slowed to a stop and rested in his lap.

"Pandy?"  
Her red eyes shot up and met her Dad's. "ooh...sorry Daddy...Me and Teddy wanted to listen to the pretty music..." she mumbled into the top of Teddy's head.

He had a small smile spread on his face, "Do you want to pick the next song?"

Her face lit up, "Really?!"

"Theres a box of songs over there." he pointed, "You're a smart girl, go pick one out"

"Ok!" she chimed, skipping over to the box of music sheets, humming to herself until she gasped with joy as she ran over and held up the sheet. Damien took it and read over it,

" Up, Down, Touch the Ground' From Winnie the Pooh?"

She nodded, "It's my favorite!" she climbed in her father's lap as he started to play, she swung her legs and swayed back in forth, holding Teddy closer to her and singing to herself.

"when i up,down,touch the ground it puts me in the mood. up, down, touch the ground in the mood 'hehehe' for food, I am stout, round, and i have found speaking poundage wise, I improve my appitite when i exersize!"

He chuckled and continued to play as his little girl continued to sing,

"I am short, fat, and proud of that and so with all my might, I up,down, and up and down to my appitite's delight! while i up, down and touch the ground, i think of things to chew...like honey. with a hefty, healthy appitite i'm a hefty happy pooh!" She giggled hysterically as she said 'pooh'

Damien chuckled and patted her head, "You're little twit" he smiled.

Pandora smiled and started playing with the keys, "I wanna hear more pretty music"  
He put his hands on the keys and Pandy put her hands over top of his as he started playing a sad lullaby. They stayed like that, playing the lullaby for hours, it was the closest thing they had ever done considered as Father/Daughter bonding, Pandora eventually fell asleep in his lap. He slowly stopped playing and stroked her hair, smiling slightly, she reminded him so much of Pip, it almost made him want to cry, but he couldn't, not infront of his children anyway.

He looked down at her and kissed her forhead, picking her up and carrying her up stairs, slipping her into her bed and stroking her hair from her face, as he went to go stand up, she turned and cuddled his hand. He didn't want to wake her so he slipped in beside her and eventually he fell asleep.

Pip was looking down at them from his cloud. Smiling and letting little tears stray off his face, his tears turned into the rain that beated down on the house he once called a home.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_WoW! This sucks!! Reviews would be nice tho..._


	3. Happy Halloween

_I got this idea from watching 'The Omen' (LOVE THAT MOVIE) and realising that I don't have a whole bunch of DIP things. So? I MADE A HALLOWEEN FIC!!! I LOVVEEE HALLOWEEEEEEN!! So ENJOY!_

_**CAUTION  
**__OC children ,cause thats how I roooolllll. The boys are around five here.  
_

_P.S- I was sooooooooo lazy!! I just needed to type SOMETHING! So..HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! I LOVE HALLOWEEENNN!!!_

_  
South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_**__________________________________________________________**_

__Damien sat on his big couch, loosely gripping the bowl of popcorn in his hands. A pair of fake red horns shone from the reflection of the T.V, his plastic red pitchfork rested in the corner between a small pair of angel wings.

"You look so cute in your horns!" squeeled an overly excited Pip, wearing a tight white angel dress and a small hallow. He adored Halloween, it was his one of his favorite holidays, it was the dressing up part that he loved the most. Damien however...wasn't in the Halloween-y mood.

"Yeah, yeah" the Anti-christ rolled his eyes, he just wanted to stay on the couch and watch horror, slasher movies all night, but he couldn't, he had to play the role of 'good father' and go trick or treating with the twins. "The kids ready?"

"Luci's getting his wings on and Devi wants you to paint his face,"

"Me?" whined Damien, "Why me? You're better at this 'parenting' thing"

"Damien ,please" Pip sat down next to him and flashed those big sparkly blue eyes at him, "You need some bonding time with them..."

"Aw with the face and the eeyes!-" Damien slapped his forhead, sighing in defeat, "Alright, alright-"

Pip squeeled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you sweetheart!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed, "Where's the bugger?"

"Follow the screams."

"DAAAADDDDYYYYYY!!!! Luci stepped on my tail!!"

"I did nooot!"

"BOYS! Get over here!" the screaming stopped, being replaced with the scuttling of feet. Two little boys, one with a little bat suit with tuffs of blond hair sticking out, the other in a black cat suit with jet black hair jutting out, came running into the living room.

Pip had to contain himself from squeeling over the twins, smiling instead he pulled Luci into his lap, "Oh! You look so cute!"

"Come here Devin." Damien grabbed a face paint kit and started painting his nose pink, adding little black whiskers on his cheeks before tapping his head, "Ok, you're done, lets get this shit over with-"

"Damien!"  
"What?"  
"Language!"

"Italian and English."

Pip glared at him, helping Lucifer and Devin get their trick or treat bags, "I wish you would take things seriously...Come on boys, daddy's gonna take you to go get candy."

"Arn't you coming mommy?"

"No, mommy's gotta stay here and give out candy to other boys and girls." he bent down and kissed the boys on their heads, "Have fun with daddy."

As the boys started to skip from the doorway, Damien turned and grabbed Pip's hands, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll probably be back soon, you know the boys, they get tired easily."

"Make sure you stay away from Younge Street-"

"-I know, I know"

"Its a bad neighbourhoo-"

"-I know."

"-Damien. Please don't inturupt." Pip's eyes shone with a slight sense of sadness,

Damien's eyes softened, sighing to himself, he leaned in and whispered in the Brit's ear, "Mi dispiace...Ti amo"

Pip nodded and kissed his cheek, "Have a good time."

"Daaadddyyy!! Hurry up!" whined Devin,  
"I'm comin, I'm comin!" Damien rushed off the step to chase after the two dirt-devils.

**_____________**

After what seemed like three to four hours, Damien was surprised that the twins actually lasted as long as they had. They were now sound asleep on his shoulders, their tiny hands gripping tight on their candy bags. Sneaking as quietly as he could, Damien opened the door and tip-toed inside, clutching the dreaming boys closer to him as he walked them to their bedrooms, placing them soundly in their beds and their bags in the kitchen.

Pulling off his horns, he trudged to the living room. His bowl of popcorn was still sitting in the exact same spot, the TV was still blaring, playing a repeat of the movie he wanted to watch.

Pip was fast asleep, still in costume, on a lazy boy with an empty candy bowl next to his feet.

Without hesitation, Damien scooped Pip up in his arms and carried him up the spiral stares, into the master room and into the soft white bed. Petting his soft blond hair out of his face before turning to leave the room. As he quietly shuffled his black boots out of the room, a soft whisper reached his ears.

"Ti amo." yawned Pip, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

Damien smirked, trudging down the steps and plopping into his spot on the couch, munching on some popcorn as he watched 'The Omen.'

**_______________**

"Dad, pass the popcorn." Lucifer waved his hand in front of his face.

Damien passed his, now 16 year old, son the popcorn as his second son Devin sat next to him, his daughter Pandy was fast asleep from a long night of trick or treating. It seemed like yesterday when he was carrying Luci and Devi home on his shoulders, instead of having them sit next to him eating all his popcorn as they all watched 'The Omen'

The boys had grown up so fast, Pandora was growing too. It really made him think about all the times he could have spent bonding with the kids, all those times he could have been a father were gone, slipped right out of his fingers. Pip wasn't there to point out the apportunities, he had to figure them out on his own.

However, sitting on the couch, watching this old-time thriller with his sons, made him feel like an actual dad, it made him feel important in their lives. That gave him such a feeling of pride, to know the fact that he could actually get along with his sons and actually go trick or treating with Pandy without huffing anymore. He felt a sence of accomplishment, a sence of dignity and fatherhood, but also a sense of sadness.

His kids were growing up, and their mother wasn't their to see it.

**_____________________________________________________________**

_I was sooooo tired when I wrote this. I just wanted to have a chap where the kids were Trick or Treating with their Daddy ^^_


	4. Hallelujah

_I was listening to CalikoKat on Youtube and I just...had this urge to write more DIP. So I decided to update. xDD I've been quite busy lately. sooo--...Anyway_

_EnJoY!!_

* * *

Piano. Damien loved the piano. The sound, the look, everything about it was just beautiful when well played of course. He spent most of his child and adult years learning to play, after buying a house with his late husband Pip, he had received a large beautiful jet black grand piano that played just as beautifully as it looked.

Unfortunately after his children all grown up and it was well time for him to be returning to Hell, he had to leave his lovely piano behind...which he wasn't too keen on.

"Dad...It'll be fine, It's just a piano-" his daughter tried to reassure him as he hastily put away his sheet music.

"Its not that Pandy." he sighed with a sadness behind it, "Its not that it's just a piano..."

The blond young women crossed her arms as her father pulled out a sheet of music and placed it on the piano stand. "Dad what are you doing? We have to get you packed-"

"Just one last song..." Damien turned, still towering over his grown daughter who looked the spitting image of Pip, except for her eyes.

"If it'll get you to pack." she agreed with haste, her high heels clicking as she walked to the other side of the large ball room, packing up small dedicates and other trinkets.

Cracking his knuckles, Damien started to play, it filled the large room with the lovely sound, spiraling up the stairs and filling the whole mansion.

Pandy scooped her hair behind her ear, admiring the music she had once heard when she was a child for one last time. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she heard something she had never heard in her life before; Her father was singing.

_"Well I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, But you don't really care for music, do ya?" _It had a husky feel to it, making it fit beautifully with the piano.

"_Well it goes like this : The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, The baffled king composing Hallelujah."_

Pandy remembered her mother singing this to her when she was just a child before she'd go to sleep. She felt her eyes start to water at her father's composition of her and her mother's song.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof, Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya, And she tied you to her kitchen chair, She broke your throne and she cut your hair, And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

Damien's face was sullen even as he sang, no emotional change to it at all, but his voice sounded as if he was being stabbed by 50 daggers in the back. It brought a sadness and hurt to the song.

"_Well there was a time when you let me know, What's really going on below, But now you never show that to me do ya, But remember when I moved in you, And the holy dove was moving too, And every breath we drew was Hallelujah,"_

After a long while of playing, his expression and voice changed as he sang the last line to the song, looking about ready to either punch something or break down.

"_Maybe there's a God above, But all I've ever learned from love, Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya, And it's not a cry that you hear at night, It's not somebody who's seen the light-" _

With all of his voice he sang out as loudly as he could; "_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!" _

" _Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu... Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..." _

The music quieted down and he stopped, drawing in a deep sigh before closing the lid to the grand and packed away the sheet music.

"That was..." started Pandora before clearing her throat, "That was the song mom used to sing to me...that was beautiful..."

"That's why I wanted to keep it." Damien stated, packing up all the little belongings, "Your mom bought me that piano and it was the first song I learnt."

He dropped his box of papers as his daughter gave him a tight hug from behind him, crying into his shirt.

"I-I miss m-mom...so m-much..."

"Pandy." he grabbed her wrists to make her let go as he turned around, "Pandy...You're a big girl now" he chuckled despite the fact that he felt like crying himself, "Don't cry okay?"

She nodded through her fresh set of tears, hugging Damien's front and sobbing into his chest.

It had been years since they both cried together, it had been years since they ever heard that song...and it would be the last time they ever would do such things.


End file.
